Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious
Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious's story takes place betwhen Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest For Booty and Ratchet & Clank Future: 2 (name TBA) Story: Ratchet is on his way to Breegus Nebula to free Clank from Dr. Nefarious and The Zoni, when Apelion gets shot down over planet Marcadia. Capital City Ratchet and Apelion crashes in Capital City on planet Marcadia witness a huge battle betwhen the Galactic Rangers and Dr. Nefarious` forces. Ratchet joins the battle and together with the Galactic Rangers, he manages to defeat Nefarious` forces. The galactic president tells him that Nefarious has created many new Bio-Bliborators and will attack Bogon and Solana with them. Ratchet says that he is going to destroy the Bio-Bliborators and then find Clank. Then Talwyn Apogee lands on Maracadia and says that she is willing help Ratchet to destroy the Bio-Bliborators. Ratchet and Talwyn gets the coordinates for planet Lyx. Generator Site Talwyn and Ratchet lands on Aracadia. It's an enormus moon. They need to fight Giant Klunk again and then take out Generator X9, who controls the force-field who protects planet Lyx. When they tries to detroy it, it transforms into a giant robot. Klunk survives the fight against Ratchet and Talwyn, but is badely injuried. Suromnac Asteroid Belt The Suromnac Asteroid Belt is controlled by Dr. Nefarious and you have to fight your way through it. Nefarious' base Talwyn and Ratchet lands on planet Lyx. There they meet the Smuggler who wants to trade 3 Lyxian Leviathan Souls with a [[AntiDoorMissile|'Gadgetron AntiDoorMissile']]. Use the hacker to hack into Nefarious` base and inside the base you have to destroy two Nefarious Meches. Then you downloads the co-ordinates for Tyrranosis. Robonoid Factory Ice HQ On Koros, Ratchet and Talwyn meets Ice Nefarious for the wery first time. Ratchet belived that it was the real Dr. Nefarious, just modified. But later hed understood that it was not. You don't fight Ice Nefarious, you just talk to him an he throws you and Talwyn into an underground cave. Ice Nefarious leaves the planet and you have to fight your way out of the cave and follow after him to planet Aquatos. Nefarious' Top Secret Base It's the same base as Nefarious used in Up Your Arsenal, but with a lot of security upgrades. Tawyn and Ratchet gets into the base. The Icecruiser Megapolis Ratchet and Talwyn follows Ice Nefarious to Megapolis. There they witness the destruction of the huge city and attack by the Bio-Bliborators. Ratchet and Talwyn needs to destroy the Bio-Bliborators before the entire population get tured into robots. There they also faces the blue ameboids for the wery first time. Ratchet and Talwyn has to destoy 5 Bio-Bliborators on this planet. Ice HQ (second visit) Bio-Bliborator Factory Weapons *The Laserblaster - The Magma Laserblaster *74 KA Assualt Rifle - KA 47 Assualt Rifle *Laserturret Launcher - Gammaturret Launcher *OmniWrench Millennium 12 - Omniwrench Millennium 13 *The R.Y.N.O. X *The Jafayno - The Salayno *Firebug`s Friend - The Infernostarter Vehicles *Aphelion *X-73 Fighter Characters Ratchet and his allies *Clank (only seen in a few cameos) *Ratchet *Aphelion *The Smuggler *Talwyn Apogee Villians *Ice Nefarious *Dr. Nefarious *Lawrence Bosses *Ice Nefarious *Klunk *Generator X9 Mini-bosses *Lyxian Leviathans *Nefarious Meches *Blue Ameboids *Bio-Bliborator Meches (space combat) Combat Devices *The Groovitron *The Digger *The Transmorpher *Mr. Zurkon *The Doomdog Armor *Peacemaker Armor *Carbon-carbon Armor *Snaggleskin Gadgets Shoulder Items *The AntiDoorMissile Hand Items *Hypershot *OmniWrench Millennium 12 Foot Items *Grindboots *Gravityboots *Chargeboots Multiplayer Se own page: [[Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious Multiplayer|''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Multiplayer]] This installement includes a multiplayer part. Skins *Ice Nefarious *Dr. Nefarious *Ratchet *Alpha Clank *Copernicus Leslie Qwark (Captain Qwark) Planets and Areas *Capital City - Marcadia *Generator Site - Aracadia *Suromnac Asteroid Belt *Nefarious' base - Lyx *Robonoid Factory - Thyrranosis *Ice HQ - Koros *Nefarious' Top Secret Base - Aquatos *The Icecruiser - Joraal Nebula *Bio-Bliborator Factory - Tetaleria Se Also *[[Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious Monsterpedia|''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Monsterpedia]] *[[Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious Multiplayer|''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Multiplayer]] *[[Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious Skill Point Locations|''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Skill Point Locations]] *[[Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious Titanium Bolt Locations|''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Titanium Bolt Locations]] Category:Games